


You Give Me Feelings I Adore

by sunshinexbomb



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Clothes Sharing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/pseuds/sunshinexbomb
Summary: Jakub gives him one last dimpled smile before leaving Jonas to slip into the clothes. The shirt is just a simple locker room tee with the Capitals logo across the front, but the hoodie is old and threadbare, a Linköping HC pullover with Jakub’s name and number on the back. Jonas’ cheeks warm a little as he catches a glimpse of the nameplate in the mirror, but he tries to ignore it and the weird twisting in his gut as he walks out of Jakub’s room.--In which Jonas and Jakub share clothes. That's it. That's the entire fic.





	You Give Me Feelings I Adore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghosthunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthunter/gifts).



> For Julie. I'm very very sorry it took me five hundred years to finish this fic. I'm the worst, I know.
> 
> Thanks to Kassie for the beta as always! Lyrics are from "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat.

Jonas doesn’t know what to expect when Jakub approaches him in the locker room after practice one morning. He bounds up to Jonas with a large smile, hair wet and mussed up from his post-practice shower, cheeks pink from the heat of the water.

“Are you doing anything tonight?” Jakub asks casually like it’s something he does all the time and Jonas has to actively hold back his surprise.

They’re not friends, not really. They didn’t play together in Hershey and never really talked during dev camp, but Jakub is still grinning all soft and sweet and dimpled like he smiles at everyone. It’s not off-putting, exactly. Jonas just doesn’t really know what to do with it.

“Not really,” Jonas answers when Jakub raises an eyebrow expectedly. Jonas is free most evenings. He doesn’t know anyone in DC and hasn’t made many friends on the team. Everyone’s been great - friendly and kind and helpful - but it’s hard not to feel like the new kid even when there are some guys who have been around only a little longer than he has.

“Come over to my place,” Jakub says. There’s a piece of hair falling in his eyes that he pushes back before continuing, “Christian’s been mad grumpy since he’s been out and I thought it’d be nice to get a couple people over to cheer him up.”

“Oh,” Jonas says, “uh sure. Who else will be there?”

Jakub shrugs. “Hershey guys, mostly. Mads, Stevie, Lewy. Burky will probably crash and Willy said he might join in. And you, of course.”

“Sounds fun,” Jonas says, with a small grin that he hopes looks sincere and not just awkward.

Jakub’s answering smile is blindingly bright. It’s a great smile, and Jonas wonders how he’s never noticed it before. “Great. I’ll text you my address later.”

He bounds off again before Jonas can reply, and Jonas is left to pack up the rest of his things, wondering what it was exactly that just happened.

\--

It doesn’t take long for Jonas to realize that living in a hotel room fucking sucks. He’s grateful for the call-up, to finally be playing with the big boys, but it’d be nice to get the go-ahead to find an apartment in DC. The perpetual state of limbo he’s in is wearing him thin, and there’s nothing he wants more than a sense of stability and permanency. 

Not to mention that packing his life into a couple of suitcases means it’s fucking hard to find something to wear when he’s going out. 

Jonas has no idea what kind of get-together this is. Is he allowed to roll into Jakub’s in joggers and a t-shirt? Should he dress it up a little? Or maybe he’s over-thinking things just a bit too much? It’s hard to tell.

Jonas doesn’t want to stick out too much when he already feels like a fish out of water more often than not.

In the end, he keeps it simple - dark jeans and a black t-shirt - and hopes it’s enough. He picks up a couple cases of beer on the way to Jakub’s and hopes that the night will go easily.

\--

The first thing Jakub says when he opens the door is, “Oh man, you brought drinks? You’re a fucking beauty, Jonas.”

Jonas feels his cheeks grow warm and he smiles widely. “Yeah, of course. What kind of guest doesn’t bring something over?”

“You heard that, Andre? What kind of guest doesn’t bring something over?” Jakub calls into his apartment and Jonas laughs as he follows Jakub inside.

“Fuck you. I brought myself, and I’m a gift,” Andre says, not even looking up from his phone. He’s lying sprawled out on the couch, head resting on Christian’s good leg. No one seems to mind that Andre is taking up the entire couch - Madison’s curled up on the single armchair while everyone else spreads out on the floor.

Jakub’s apartment is sparsely decorated, nothing on the walls and only a little bit of furniture - a TV, the couch, the armchair, and a small coffee table. Jonas takes a seat on the floor next to Lewy, accepting the drink that Jakub brings him from the kitchen. Jakub sits on his other side, close enough that his elbow bumps against Jonas’ as he takes a swig of his drink and Jonas can’t say that he minds.

“How are you holding up in the big leagues?” Lewy asks, clinking his drink against Jonas’ in greeting.

“Can I admit that sometimes I feel like I’m not?” Jonas asks with a sheepish smile and it makes Lewy laugh.

Jonas is grateful to have Lewy here as a familiar face, someone that he feels more comfortable around than some of the others that he hasn’t played with for as long. They always had good chemistry together in Hershey, and Jonas can still feel some of that now.

“Me too, bro, you’re not the only one,” Lewy agrees.

“Don’t worry, that feeling never really goes away,” Andre says and Jonas turns around just in time to see Christian pull sharply at Andre’s hair.

“Don’t tell them that, asshole,” he hisses and Andre tips his head up to look at Christian, pouting.

“It’s true, though!”

“Nah, it’s kind of comforting to hear,” Madison says and Chandler nods in agreement from where he’s sitting with his back against Madison’s chair.

It does help Jonas relax to know that someone like Andre who has played for so long, who’s had top six minutes and been around the league much longer than any of them, still gets overwhelmed sometimes. It makes Jonas feel less like he’s drowning or that at the very least, sometimes it’s okay to tread water instead of forcing himself to swim.

“And at least we have each other to keep ourselves afloat,” Jakub says, almost like he’d been reading Jonas’ mind.

“No more hockey talk,” Christian groans, “I want to see someone make Andre cry while we play Fortnite.”

“I told you I was _not_ crying,” Andre insists sitting up quickly as everyone laughs, “shut _up_ , Djoos.”

“Don’t worry, Burky, I have plenty of tissues,” Jakub says, his arm going casually around Jonas’ shoulders. 

Jonas won’t deny that it’s easy to sink into his warmth.

\--

For the most part, the night goes well. With so many of them, it’s easy for them to make it all the way through the first case of beer that Jonas brought. And then the second. And then half a bottle of shitty vodka that Jakub has stashed in the back of the fridge.

“You make how much a year, V? And you’re still buying fucking Svedka?” Chandler asks, screwing up his face after downing a shot.

“Vitek bought me that during training camp,” Jakub says. He’s so drunk. _Jonas_ is so drunk. Jakub is practically lying in Jonas’ lap, cheeks pink and hair mussed and all Jonas can think to do is run his fingers through Jakub’s hair and mess it up even more. It’s incredibly soft and Jakub is incredibly warm. “It was a gift. I couldn’t just, like, throw it away.”

“Vitek’s a shit friend if he’s buying you that vodka,” Madison says and Jakub sits up quickly.

“Shut your mouth, Madison. Vitek’s a great friend. He’s a fucking beauty, the - uh, the motherfucking GOAT,” Jakub says, words slurring together slightly. Jonas can’t help but laugh, burying his face in Jakub’s shoulder.

“Watch it, Mads - V’s gonna set the Czech mafia on you,” Christian says. He’s easily the most sober of them, supporting a handsy Andre against his side.

“Yeah!” Jakub says. He’s got the last bottle of beer in his hand and it’s tipping dangerously as he flails with exaggeration. “I’ll sick Kemps on you.”

“Kemps wouldn’t beat me up,” Madison snorts and Jakub frowns at him.

“He would for me,” he says excitedly. “Michal fucking loves me,” Jakub insists. He’s waving his hands again, except this time he loses his grip on his bottle and it goes flying out of his hand.

Jonas yelps as he gets soaked in sticky warm beer and Jakub grins sheepishly as the others laugh. “Shit, sorry, Siegs,” he apologizes.

“‘S fine,” Jonas says, laughing it off. He accepts the napkins that Chandler passes him, dabbing at his shirt uselessly. Luckily, the dark color keeps it from staining, but Jonas will probably have to accept that he’ll be wet and sticky the rest of the night. 

“Aw, that’s not gonna work,” Jakub says, “and it’s not fun being covered in beer all night - trust me.”

He gets up, holding his hand out to Jonas who accepts it, letting Jakub pull him up. They both stumble a little, Jakub giggling as he supports Jonas’ weight. Jonas absolutely doesn’t miss the way Madison rolls his eyes, but decides to ignore it.

“I’ll let you get cleaned up and borrow something to wear,” Jakub says. He doesn’t drop Jonas’ hand as he leads him farther back into his apartment, and Jonas doesn’t particularly mind - Jakub’s hand is soft and warm.

Jakub leaves Jonas in his en-suite with a washcloth while he goes to dig through his drawers and find Jonas something to wear. Jonas leaves the door open a crack before stripping off his shirt and wetting the washcloth with warm water from the sink. Luckily, the damage isn’t too bad, the beer wiping off easily from Jonas’ arms and chest. His shirt will definitely need to go in the wash, though.

“Here, this should be good, right?” Jakub says, walking into the bathroom carrying a shirt and hoodie.

“Oh, yeah, thanks,” Jonas says, cheeks warm. Jakub is staring at him, his eyes tracking down Jonas’ chest and Jonas coughs awkwardly. “My eyes are up here, dude,” he says and Jakub’s gaze snaps back up.

Jakub grins, laughing. His face is red as he apologizes, “My bad. Just admiring the view, you know.”

Jonas doesn’t know how to respond to that. It sounds flirty - fuck, it _is_ flirty - and Jonas doesn’t know Jakub well enough to tell if he’s just messing around. He just rolls his eyes, taking the clothes from Jakub’s hands. Jakub’s fingers are warm where they brush against Jonas’ own.

Jakub gives him one last dimpled smile before leaving Jonas to slip into the clothes. The shirt is just a simple locker room tee with the Capitals logo across the front, but the hoodie is old and threadbare, a Linköping HC pullover with Jakub’s name and number on the back. Jonas’ cheeks warm a little as he catches a glimpse of the nameplate in the mirror, but he tries to ignore it and the weird twisting in his gut as he walks out of Jakub’s room.

Back in the living room, there’s been some shuffling, Jakub now sitting in between Christian and Andre on the couch. Jonas isn’t sure why he feels so disappointed, but still chirps, “Your chicken legs are in my way, V,” as he takes the same seat he was in earlier, right in front of where Jakub is now. 

“You’re the last one that should be talking about chicken legs,” Jakub scoffs, but there’s a smile tugging at his lips as he nudges Jonas gently in the back. 

“What are you wearing?” Andre yelps when he notices Jonas’ new change of clothes. “Linköping? Really?”

“Do you have a problem with Linköping?” Jakub asks, bumping Andre’s shoulder not-so-gently.

“Malmö is much better,” Andre says, pushing back and Christian glares at both of them.

“Can you idiots be careful?” he hisses and they both grin apologetically.

“Be gentle, we actually need Christian,” Madison says. Christian turns a light shade of pink.

“Nah, we got Siegs now, it’s okay,” Chandler replies, causing everyone to laugh, warm smiles pointed at Jonas’ direction.

Jonas leans back against Jakub’s legs, sure the color in his cheeks is a much darker shade than Christian’s. He’s smiling, though, wide and open, and the bloom of contentment he feels in his chest widens when he feels Jakub’s fingers at the nape of his neck.

\--

By the time Jonas makes it back to his hotel, it’s late and he’s still very, very tipsy. If he ends up passing out fully-clothed, wrapped comfortably in Jakub’s sweatshirt, well, then, no one has to know but him.

\--

Jonas ends up throwing Jakub’s clothes into the wash with his own, figuring it’s the courteous thing to do before returning it to Jakub. He’s weirdly disappointed that the soft fabric of the Linköping sweatshirt smells more like him than like Jakub when it comes out of the wash, but he tries not to dwell on it too much.

Their next practice, Jonas stuffs Jakub’s things into his hockey bag along with his own change of clothes. He’s running late, and it’s not until after practice that Jonas finally manages to get Jakub alone for a second.

“I, uh, brought your stuff, by the way,” he says, holding Jakub’s clothes out awkwardly as he comes up to Jakub at his stall.

“Oh,” Jakub says, surprised and - disappointed? No, he can’t be. There’s no reason that he would feeling that way. “Thanks,” he says, taking it from Jonas with a small smile.

“Thanks again,” Jonas says. He rubs the back of his neck. “For the clothes, of course, but also for inviting me over in the first place.”

“Do you want to come over again?” Jakub says quickly, his smile brightening.

“Oh, is everyone hanging out again?” Jonas asks.

“No, it would just be us, if that’s okay?” Jakub says. He’s wringing his hands and chewing on the corner of his lip. “We could, like, watch a movie and order take out or something.”

Jonas just barely stops himself from raising his eyebrows in surprise. “Sounds kind of like a date,” Jonas says. He smiles, trying to pass it off as teasing, but it’s a question more than anything, one that Jonas asks while desperately hoping he hasn’t read things wrong.

“Well, it could be if you want,” Jakub says. He tries to shrug it off, but he’s blushing furiously. Jonas finds it hopelessly endearing.

“I’d like that,” Jonas says softly, and Jakub’s answering smile makes his heart jump in his chest.

\--

They have a rare day off near the end of the week, and Jonas finds himself on Jakub’s doorstep, still a bit unsure of how they got this point. It all feels weirdly sudden but Jonas doesn’t want it to stop or slow down either.

Jakub opens the door with a soft grin on his face, and in lieu of a hello, Jonas says, “It that my shirt?”

It’s a dumb question, because it’s obviously Jonas’ shirt, number 34 clear as day on Jakub’s chest. Jakub’s grin widens. “Well, you gave it to me technically, so I think it’s my shirt now,” Jakub says, stepping aside to let Jonas into his apartment.

Jonas is pretty sure he would remember giving something like that to Jakub and Jakub laughs when he sees the confused look on Jonas’ face. “It ended up with the things you gave back to me the other day. I didn’t notice until after I put it on, but I think 34 looks good on me, doesn’t it?”

“Uh, yeah, no, it looks really good,” Jonas says. His throat is a little dry, especially when Jakub puts his hand low on Jonas’ back as he guides him further into the apartment. 

\--

It turns out that being with Jakub is ridiculously easy. Jonas thinks it’s kind of like hanging out with any other teammate, except Jakub’s sitting close enough that their thighs are touching, and he keeps putting his hand high up Jonas’ leg, and Jonas’ other teammates have never made him feel the jolt in his stomach that Jakub does every time he smiles. So, okay, maybe it’s not exactly the same, but Jonas enjoys it anyway.

They’re halfway through _Stepbrothers_ and Jonas is warm and sleepy with his belly full of beer and definitely-not-diet-approved takeaway. He has no idea when he’d slid down to rest his head on Jakub’s chest but it’s warm and solid, and he likes the way Jakub is carding his hands through Jonas’ hair. Jonas might also like that he can just see the 34 on Jakub’s shirt - _his_ shirt - out of the corner of his eye.

“You know, I’ve wanted this for a while now,” Jakub says.

“We all watched this movie at Tom’s place like three weeks ago,” Jonas says, and laughs when Jakub tugs his hair.

“I _meant_ asking you out, you dick,” Jakub says. Jonas is sure he’s rolling his eyes. “But maybe now I’m starting to reconsider.”

“I’m glad you did,” Jonas says. He tilts his chin up, catching a glimpse of Jakub’s soft and teasing smile.

Jakub is the one to close the gap between them. His lips are chapped and taste like the beer they’ve been drinking all night. Jonas shifts so he’s sitting upright, allowing Jakub to kiss him more easily and when they part, Jakub nuzzles his nose against Jonas’ cheek before pulling away.

“I’m glad you did that too,” Jonas says, a little breathless and it makes Jakub laugh.

“Me too,” he says.

Jonas lets his head fall back against Jakub’s chest, snuggling close as he listens to the steady beating of Jakub’s heart.

\--

Jonas ends up staying the night.

“Do I get to borrow more of your clothes,” Jonas asks, following Jakub back to his bedroom. They’re both past tipsy and Jakub’s cheeks are pink as he rifles through is drawers, searching for something that Jonas can wear.

“Only if you don’t mind that I’m wearing yours,” Jakub says, tossing Jonas an old Bears shirt with 13 printed on the back.

Jonas doesn’t bother heading to the bathroom this time, stripping out of his shirt with little preamble. He can feel Jakub’s eyes on him and tries not blush as unbuttons his jeans and steps out of them next. 

It’s warm under Jakub’s heavy blankets and even warmer with Jakub spooned up against Jonas. He doesn’t mind though, not when he feels safe and warm with Jakub’s arm around him, the scent of Jakub surrounding him, and Jakub’s shirt perfectly hugging his skin.

\--

**Epilogue**

Jonas gets sent back to Hershey and it fucking sucks.

He knew it was coming, of course. He’s the only one that’s waiver exempt, and with Christian ready to come off IR, it was only a matter of time until Jonas was expected to pack up his things and get on the plane.

It doesn’t make it any less shitty, though.

Saying goodbye to Jakub is the worst part, even when Jonas is hoping he’ll be called back up by the end of the season.

“Wish I could go back with you,” Jakub murmurs, nosing against the curve of Jonas’ neck.

Jonas lets out of a very unattractive snort. “No you don’t. We both know you don’t.”

Jakub lets out a small breathy laugh, cuddling closer to Jonas’ side. They’re tangled up in each other on the brand new bed Jonas had bought for his brand new apartment not that long ago. Jonas wonders when he’ll be sleeping in it again.

“Okay, maybe I don’t, but I do wish you could just say here. Salary cap sucks.”

“I’ll be back,” Jonas says, because he has to believe it.

Jakub just kisses him in response and Jonas wishes that he could make the moment last forever.

\--

Settling back into the Bears lineup is easy. It’s a bit weird not hearing Ovi’s Russian techno blaring in the locker room or getting to laugh at whatever weird prank the team’s trying to pull on Burky, but he’s missed the guys in Hershey too.

His first practice back goes by fast. In some ways, it feels like he’d never left. He’s paired with Ryan and it’s fine, they’re playing well and the morning goes by smoothly.

It’s past noon by the time everyone’s heading back to the locker room. Some of the guys are talking about grabbing lunch together. Liam’s started a small tussle with Lewy over something. Connor is laughing loudly at Jonas’ side. It’s not the same as the Caps locker room in any way at all, but it still feels a bit like home.

Jonas is one of the last guys out of the showers and it’s truly a small blessing that there’s not all that many people left when he starts getting dressed.

Of all things, Jonas is not at all expecting to be wolf-whistled as he pulls his shirt over his head and steps into his joggers, and he turns around to find Vitek smiling at him wolfishly.

“What?” Jonas asks warily and Vitek laughs loudly, nudging Riley in the ribs as he giggles. 

“Oh, just, nice shirt,” Vitek says.

Jonas glances down, confused. It’s just a Bears shirt, the first one he could find as he headed out the door in the morning. He looks up, one eyebrow raised. “Um, thanks?”

“No problem,” Vitek says, still with the same smirk. “Didn’t know you want to switch numbers, though. You change jersey too? Think you should just stick to thirty-four. Thirteen is very stupid number.”

Jonas’ face heats up quickly and he knows he’s probably blushing furiously. Vitek and Riley are laughing, nearly cackling, as Jonas rushes to a nearby mirror, groaning loudly as he cranes his neck to see the back of his shirt. Of course he’d accidentally grabbed Jakub’s shirt by mistake.

“I think I look good in thirteen,” Jonas says, trying to laugh it off as he pulls his sweatshirt over his head to hide the back of his shirt.

“Definitely better than Jakub,” Vitek jokes and Jonas manages a more genuine laugh.

Luckily chirping Jakub - even when he’s not there - takes up Vitek’s attention and gives Jonas the chance to sneak out of the locker room.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket, texting Jakub quickly. _**did you put your shirt in my suitcase.**_

Jonas isn’t expecting such as a quick reply, but he gets one anyway. _maybe i just wanted you to have something to remember me by_ 😉

_**well i’m definitely not forgetting vitek’s reaction when he saw me wearing it**_ 🙄

**__**_he’s just jealous_ 😂 _,_ Jakub replies and Jonas rolls his eyes for real.

The three dots start flashing across Jonas phone before he has a chance to reply, and he gets another text from Jakub. _so...are you gonna show me how the shirt looks on you? or do i have to use my imagination?_

Jonas blushes though he can’t help but smile. He pockets his phone, figuring it’s best to get home as quickly as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always for reading! Kudos and comments are **very** appreciated. You can find me on twitter and tumblr both @tjoshov!


End file.
